Harry Potter's New Life
by kris21
Summary: This story has harry finding out about Dumbledores manipulations. Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, others bashing. Harry is going to find out about family, make new friends and have a new love. This will be eventual HP/DM slash. More info inside.
1. The Beginning

**I don't own anything J.K. does, so don't sue me.**

**Summary: After 5th year Harry Potter has had enough of Dumbledore's manipulations, and is going to be losing friends, making friends with enemies. New secrets about his parents. New Characters will be added. Sorry I stink with summaries please read and review. I do not have anyone betaing my story so sorry for any spelling mistakes. This will be slash HP/DM.**

_**Thoughts **_

**Telepathy **

_Parseltonge_

At Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry Harry Potter was storming down the stone hallways. Hogwarts could feel the anger from the young heir and she was angry but she couldn't do anything yet, the time wasn't right Potter couldn't believe that Dumbledore is sending him back to the Dursley's again. At the end of fifth year, Sirius fell through the veil that was in the Department of Mysteries. Harry also found out about the prophecy, and also began doubting Dumbledore. After all why wait so long in telling Harry about the prophecy. Harry wondered whether or not this was what Sirius and Dumbledore were fighting about at Grimmauld place on Christmas last year.

As Harry stormed past the empty class rooms he never noticed a figure following him. He couldn't believe that Dumbledore had written to the Dursley's and told them that he needed to stay at their house for the entire summer and that he wouldn't be allowed to contact any of his friends, as well as telling them about Sirius's death. Harry knew that this was all of the incentive that Vernon needed to start beating the crap out of him again.

"Really potter you look as mad as hell. What is Dumbledore keeping more secrets from you? Did he finally tell you one of them? Or is he just manipulating you to what ever he wants to." Asked the person that was following him.

"Oh, just shut up, you don't know anything about Dumbledore. He was just trying to protect me," Harry replied, though he didn't really believe what he was saying. He was trying to defend Dumbledore even though he was questioning him.

"Please Potter; do you even know how weak that sounds? Trying to protect you? If he was trying to protect you don't you think that he would have started training you after fourth year? Come on Potter all you and everyone else are just pawns in his game of chess, with the Dark Lord." Replied the person.

"Let me guess you believe all that stuff about mudbloods and pureblood stuff that Voldermort is saying right Stoodley?" Said Harry, angrily glaring at the person that was walking next to him.

"Not at all Potter. But you've only heard one side of the war never the other side. Isn't strange how you don't even know what each side is fighting for. See ya later Potter." Said Stoodley. She is 5'9, brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, Stoodley wore expensive black robes, black dragon hide boots, a dark almost black shirt and black pants. Harry watched as her cloak swished and her footsteps carried as she went down the hallway. _**Could she be right? Are we all just some pawns in a game to the Headmaster? Why the hell did he send me to my oh so loving relatives to begin with. He said that it was so that I would have a normal life but I think there might be something more. I should ask Hermione to go to the library and look up blood wards after all that's why he says I have to go back every year.**_

Harry walked at a slower pace lost in thoughts as he headed on his way to the common made up his mind and turned around and went to go find Hermione, and Ron and talk with them about it. His mind was just spinning with questions about the blood wards. Harry walked up to the Fat Lady and said the password, and walked into the Gryffindor common room. Harry immediately spotted Hermione and Ron sitting and playing chess. Both of them were talking very fast. They stopped talking once they noticed Harry walking towards them and continued on with there game.

Harry walked up to them and told them all that had happened in the Headmaster's office. He then asked them if they would help him look up blood wards. Hermione readily agreed while Ron took some convincing, he after all did not like the library no matter what was going on. Hermione was panicking on the inside, what was she going to do the Headmaster had told her not to let Harry go to the library unless it was for homework. Now Harry wanted to research about blood words. When he shouldn't be asking about them. She didn't even know who told him about the blood wards, but she knew she had to tell the Headmaster.

"Harry don't you think that maybe we should wait until tomorrow? It is almost curfew and with everything that has happened we wouldn't want to get into any trouble right?" Implored Hermione. She was worried that if Harry tried to go tonight then she wouldn't be able to tell the Headmaster and she might get into trouble with him. Hermione was trying to think up more excuses when Harry answered her.

"Yeah I guess you are right Hermione, we should wait until tomorrow and go. It would be just my luck if we did go out tonight that Snape would catch us. We should get up first thing tomorrow and go and see what they have. Well goodnight guys, see you in the morning." Replied Harry. Harry said goodbye to his friends. Harry walked up the stairs and into the boys dormitories got changed and went to bed.

Meanwhile downstairs Ron and Hermione were discussing how they were going to let the Headmaster know what was going on.

"Really Ron the Headmaster said that if Harry was to ever start talking about the blood wards we were to go and tell him immediately so that Harry couldn't figure out what has been going on. You know what will happen if Harry finds out what we have been doing. The Headmaster has told us that we have to keep Harry clueless and relying on us for everything. There is a reason that the Headmaster put Harry with those muggles and you know it. So here is what we are going to do; I am going to go and tell the Headmaster what is going on and you are going to make sure that Harry stays in the dormitories. Alright? "Hermione told her boyfriend.

"Yeah that's fine but how are you going to tell me what it is that the Headmaster tell us to do?" Asked Ron.

"It is 11:30 now, so when it is 1:30 if Harry isn't up come down here and I will tell you what the Headmaster said. Okay?" Said Hermione. Ron nodded his head, Hermione got up and walked out of the portrait and Ron went upstairs and into his bed, he left the curtains open so that he could still see Harry. What they didn't notice was that Stoodley was there near one of the curtains. She heard everything and knew that the time was coming for Harry to be told the truth about what has been going on.

Krystal Stoodley had been watching everything that had been going on for the last five years. She knew exactly what was going on, how Hermione and Ron had been using Harry, and getting things from the Headmaster for watching Harry and keeping him in the dark. Harry had been unsuspecting and hadn't questioned anything. But if Krystal had anything to say about it she was going to be rocking Harry's perfect view on black and white. Krystal suspected that she could easily tell Harry what was going on. After all she had a feeling that Harry was already questioning Dumbledore. Krystal had been researching Harry Potter ever since she had come to England five years ago when she unexpectedly got a letter that was signed by Hogwarts herself.

In the Headmasters office

The Headmaster was trying to repair some of the objects that Harry had broken. Dumbledore needed to repair them before things started to get out of hand with Harry. Dumbledore's sensor for the gargoyle went off letting him know that there was someone coming up the stair. He quickly straightened up and sat down in his chair and made his eyes twinkling thinking that it was one of the teachers. He was surprised when it turned out to be Hermione, "Hello, and Hermione how are you doing? How is Mr. Potter doing tonight?"

"He has begun asking for my and Ron's help looking at the blood wards that are around his house. We told him that we will be go to the library and help him find books on it. What would you like for me and Ron to do?" Hermione asked the Headmaster.

"I am glad that you have told me. I want you to take Mr. Potter to the library and help him look for some of the books. I want you to get the books that I am going to write for you so that he will get just a little bit of information. You must make sure that the little information that he gets will keep him satisfied. If you are able to do this I will be able to increase the money that I am giving you and maybe be able to get you a rare book on advanced potions that were from Salazar Slytherin." Replied the Headmaster.

"Of course Headmaster I will make sure that he gets the information that he needs, while keeping him in the dark," Hermione replied enthusiastically.

"Good now go on," said the Headmaster. He watched as Hermione went out the door. He knew that he needed to keep Harry on his side seeing what he wanted him to see. He couldn't let him find out about the blood wards.

Over the next few days Harry and Hermione looked through the library and all they found was one little scripture saying that a blood ward was a protection ward from anyone that would want to do the people in the house harm. But they had to be of the same relation otherwise the ward would be null in void. Harry was very frustrated they had to leave the next day and he still hadn't found what he was looking for. Harry was a little suspicious of Hermione's lack of enthusiasm about the whole issue. Harry asked Hermione if she would want anything because he was going to the kitchen to get some food, Hermione declined and said that she was going to stay in the library.

Harry walked down the hallway and thought _**something is going on how come there is so little information on blood wards. How come Hermione isn't trying to find out more info? Why did Dumbledore leave me with the Dursleys to begin with? Why did the Weasely's ask what the platform number was? Didn't Mrs. Weasely know after all she has had five other kids go. I just don't know anymore.**_

Harry walked into the kitchen and asked one of the house elves for some food. Harry looked around the kitchen looking for winky or dobby. He wanted to talk to someone else about the information on blood wards. He wanted to see if either of them knew anything about blood wards. The fact that there was so little on the subject made him wonder what was going on. The fact that there wasn't many books on the subject made him want to find a book on them all the more.

_**I wonder if what Stoodley said is true? If I should have been trained after the fourth task. I mean Dumbledore said that he has always known that Voldermort would come back so why not train me even before the fourth task? Why didn't Dumbledore let me stay with Sirius and Remus this summer after all he let Hermione and Ron stay. But supposedly it wasn't safe enough to move me. Why did nobody ever checked into on me when I was younger? Especially if I am their Savior. **_

Harry had begun to notice how when he entered a room where Ron and Hermione were in that when they say him they would stop talking, or change the subject. Harry had been wondering what they were saying but could never get close enough to hear what they were saying. Harry had also started looking for Stoodley, but he had yet to see her.

Finally the time to go home had come and Harry wasn't looking forward to it. Ron and Hermione were watching him and chattering with each other. For the last few days it seemed as if they were growing apart and he hoped that it wasn't so. But another part of him was wondering what they were up to. As the train came to a stop he felt his stomach twist and turn. Harry told the Weasely's and Hermione goodbye and that he would see them at the end of the summer. He then walked through the barrier where his uncle was waiting. His uncle looked mad as hell and his pudgy face was sweaty and his eyes were black and beady looking with his face turning purple.

End of chapter please let me know what you think. Please no flames. Let me know if you want me to continue. Thanks


	2. Summer Trouble and Rescue

**I don't own anything J.K. does, so don't sue me.**

**Summary: After 5th year Harry Potter has had enough of Dumbledore's manipulations, and is going to be losing friends, making friends with enemies. New secrets about his parents. New Characters will be added. This story will have some abuse in it. Also this story will be SLASH, MALE/Male, if you don't like then don't read. Sorry I stink with summaries please read and review. I do not have anyone betaing my story so sorry for any spelling mistakes.**

_**Thoughts **_

**Telepathy **

_Parseltonge_

Chapter 2 Summer Trouble and Rescue

Harry Potter wheeled his trunk and Hedwig over to his uncle. Who was standing next to his brand new black car with a gleeful look in his beady eyes. _**This summer is going to be hell. If looks could kill he would have killed me on sight.**_"Get your junk into the trunk Boy. We've got some talking to do about what you are going to be doing this summer. So get to it." His Uncle growled at him before he waddled into the vehicle, leaving Harry to haul his belongings into the trunk. Harry heaved his trunk into the trunk of the car and put Hedwig into the back of the vehicle and he silently slipped into the car. _**This is going to be a long car ride home. Vernon looks like he is going to kill me. Who knows he just might this summer.**_

The ride back was uneventful until he got his things back into the house and his things were in the cupboard under the stairs Harry looked around for his uncle and found him in the kitchen holding a letter, " Got a letter from that freak of a Headmaster you have at that Freaky school of your. Do you have any idea on what it says? Hm Boy, well let me tell you that it says that you will be getting no owls from your friends this summer. Also we are going to have to put up with YOU for the whole summer. And that your precious murdering godfather died. Since you can't use that ruddy owl of yours and you can't do that freaky stuff of yours it's time that you start earning your keep around here Boy," At this Vernon's eyes got large and he smirked at Harry while telling him victoriously, "And there is going to be nobody here to help you. Petunia and Dudley have decided to take a vacation so it is just you and me Boy. Here's how it is going to work in the morning I am going to give you a list of chores to do and you will have them completed or else Boy. Am I making myself clear?"

"Yes Uncle Vernon," Harry dully replied. _**Where did Aunt Petunia and Dudley go? I thought that in order for the blood wards to work that a blood relative had to be living here? Why did Dumbledore have to tell Vernon that I wouldn't be able to receive owls? Vernon is going to have a field day with this. This is what he has always wanted. **_Harry looked around the living room and knew that his Aunt and cousin hadn't been there for awhile. Empty pizza containers, soda bottles, half eaten food was thrown everywhere. Some of the food was squished into the furniture, while some of it was on the floor or on plates._** What a pig sty. How can he live like this? How long has Aunt Petunia and Dudley been gone? **_

"Good now get into your room; I will call you tomorrow morning to start your chores. Boy." Vernon Gleefully said. He was happy for he might just get to show Harry exactly what he thought of having to put up with him and his freakish abilities and making his poor Dudder's suffer for having to house a freak like him. After all he put a roof over the Boy's head and he gave him food that his poor Dudder's should have had. Now that the Headmaster of the Boy's school told him that he had to keep the Boy even more downtrodden then before he was looking forward to it. Last summer the Headmaster had written and said that there was going to be security people watching the Boy, and in the letter it said that there wasn't going to be anybody watching. He watched Harry going up the stairs unable to suppress how happy he was. Vernon only wished that Petunia and Dudley were here to help. After all it would be practice for Dudley for his boxing.

As Harry was walking up the stairs he couldn't help but worry about what his uncle was going to do to him now that he had no way of contacting other people. He may have Hedwig but Dumbledore said that he was going to put up a ward so that there would be no letter's coming in to him, and so that he could not send any letter's out. Harry got up to his room and opened the door went in and shut it. Harry looked out the window saw the sun setting over the horizon and thought _**this is going to be one hell of a summer. What is Dumbledore thinking writing a letter to my uncle? I don't understand why I can't write to my friends I mean Ron has Pig and Pig isn't that extraordinary. It's not like the Death Eaters would know what owl is Ron's. Besides there are other muggle born children that go to Hogwarts so it wouldn't be unusual for there to be an owl flying around. And it is not like Voldermort knows where I live otherwise Dumbledore wouldn't send me here right? Oh well better get some sleep, before the whale gets me to do chores already.**_ With that Harry went over to his cot and sat down on it and rubbed his temples together looking around the sparse room. He then laid down and fell into a restless sleep.

**Dream scene**

Harry was in a field the stars where out and there was a full moon in the sky, in the distance you could hear the owls hooting and a wolf howling. Harry looked around worried that this might be another Voldermort induced dream. Nervously Harry took a step forward, when no one came and there was no other movement or sounds he continued forward. Harry walked on for what seemed like forever to him. Until he came to an area where there were a few tall trees. _**Where am I? What's going on? What shou-**_. "Hello Potter," came a voice from up one of the trees. "I know that you have been having trouble sleeping so I decided to help you out on that by using some of my magic. It is almost time for you to wake up but I have one question for you Potter. Do you trust Dumbledore? I will see you in a few days for a response but for now I leave you to have a goodnight. Bye Potter," and with that the person was gone before Harry could even get a good look at them. All he saw was dragon hide boots and some black jeans. Harry knew that he had heard the voice before; he just didn't know who it was. Harry decided that for once he was just going to sit down and watch the stars even though he knew that this was only a dream.

"Boy wake up,"

**End Dream**

"Boy," yelled Harrys Uncle.

Harry woke up with a start just as his uncle started up the stairs his uncles footsteps stomped over to his door where his uncle threw open the door. "Here's your list of chores to do Boy. They had better be all done by the time I get home or else no food for you for the day. Don't even think about trying to steal some food either, you little freak." Harry's uncle said. Vernon shoved the crumpled up paper at Harry and walked out of the room and slammed the door shut. Harry uncrumpled the paper and looked at the chores that he was supposed to do for the day:

**Weed the Garden**

**Fix the Fence**

**Wash the windows from the outside**

**Clean out the Garage**

**Clean the Gutters**

**Mow the Lawn**

**Vacuum the floors**

**Scrub the floors**

**Wash the windows from the inside**

**Clean the living room **

Harry couldn't believe all the things that his uncle wanted him to do. He looked at the clock it read 8:15 AM, his uncle would be back by 3:45 and Harry just knew that he wouldn't have all of the things done in time. _**Oh well might as well get started, I think I will start on the windows those should be easy to do.**_ With that Harry got dressed in old hand me down clothes they seemed to swallow him up. He rolled the sleeves up and went to get the supplies. While he was washing the windows Harry thought back on to the dream that he had. The question that was asked was, "Do you trust Dumbledore?" Harrys first thought was _**of course I trust Dumbledore; he would never hurt me, or put me into a dangerous situation. **_But as Harry thought of this he frowned and thought, _**If he would never hurt me then why did he send me here when there are people like the Weasley's that I could have stayed with. I know that Dumbledore says that he put me here for the blood ward and protection that they would bring from Voldermort and his followers but what about inside, the mental abuse that I have suffered. What about the fact that he says he wanted me to have a normal childhood, ha what a load of bull shit. Then he made it so that my friends wouldn't write to me last summer, just so that he could control me. Oh he said that it was so that Voldermort wouldn't find me but I no longer believe him. **_Harry's thoughts continued on this path for the rest of the day while he was working on his chores. When his uncle got home Harry still had things left on his list he still had:

**Weed the Garden- Done**

**Fix the Fence**

**Wash the windows from the outside-Done**

**Clean out the Garage-Done**

**Clean the Gutters**

**Mow the Lawn-Done**

**Vacuum the floors-Done**

**Scrub the floors-Done**

**Wash the windows from the inside-Done**

**Clean the living room **

Because of this when his uncle got home and saw this he decided that it was time to show Harry just who was boss around the house. So he took Harry upstairs and locked him in Harry's room and told him that after he was done eating he would give harry his punishment for not listening to him. When Vernon was done eating he went up there and beat on Harry with his belt, and when that got old he just kicked and punched Harry. Once Vernon left Harry climbed on his bed and wished that he would just die and join his parents and Sirius. But then the more he thought about it the more that he realized that they would not want him to come up there with them that they would want him to live. So Harry prayed that whoever had sent him the dreams take him back into the dream world so that Harry could ask for help. The days passed and it was the same every day, do chores which he was unable to complete, get no food only water, and have the crap beaten out of him.

That night Harry fell asleep and when he woke up the next morning he was surprised to see a beautiful black and golden phoenix waiting there for him. He saw a note attached to the leg and saw his name so he cautiously went over to the phoenix and took the letter. The phoenix having done what it was supposed to took off into the still darkened sky. Harry looked at the envelope worried that this could be a trap thought about not opening it, until the letter started smoking and he dropped it in surprise. As the letter was smoking it started to form word which read: **Hope you thought about the question, tonight I will bring you back and we will discuss it. Don't worry Dumbledore won't know that you received this; Storm can be invisible when he wants to. Later Potter. **

With that the note disappeared, Harry couldn't help but feel hopeful that maybe this mysterious person could help him. Unfortunately because of all the beatings that Harry had received he was unable to get most of his chores done and so when Vernon beat on him that night Harry fell unconscious and wasn't able to meet with the mysterious person. After Vernon noticed that his nephew had fallen unconscious he decided that he was going to keep on going only now he was going to let people know what a little freak his nephew was. He went down the stairs and got a knife he went up the stairs turned Harry on his back and started writing the word FREAK on Harrys back. Vernon was so engrossed that he never heard the light pop that came outside the door to Harry's room. So it was a surprised Vernon that got attacked by Storm (the black and gold phoenix), and Hedwig, Vernon grabbed at the birds as they were scratching him. Someone whistled from behind and the birds stopped. A figure all dressed in black, from the hooded robe to the black dragon hides boots, and stood 5'10 inches said, "What the hell do you think that you are doing muggle. You are going to pay for this," with that the person waved there hand and Vernon was chained to the wall and lost all of his clothes except for his boxers and his socks. The person gave another whistle and the Storm went back to attacking Vernon pecking at him every where, "you better hope that he lives muggle or you will feel pain." With that the person went over to Harry gently picked him up and with another wave of their hand had all of Harrys belongings, even the ones that he put under the loose floor board. Hedwig came over and sat on one of the strangers shoulder and Storm on the other and with another light pop they were all gone.

**Well what do you think so far? Who do you think that the mysterious person is? Please review.**


	3. Healing, Dumbledores manipulations pt1

**I don't own anything J.K. does, so don't sue me.**

**Summary: After 5th year Harry Potter has had enough of Dumbledore's manipulations, and is going to be losing friends, making friends with enemies. New secrets about his parents. New Characters will be added. Sorry I stink with summaries please read and review. I do not have anyone betaing my story so sorry for any spelling mistakes. This will be slash HP/DM.**

_**Thoughts **_

**Telepathy **

_Parseltonge_

Chapter 3 Healing and finding out the truth of some of Dumbledore's Manipulations

Harry groaned, he opened his eyes and everything was blurry, the soft bed that he was on and the soft comforters that he had on him made him sit up as fast as he could. The second that Harry was up he instantly regretted it, the dizzy spell that over took him made him clutch his head and groan. He had no idea where he was or where his glasses were. As the dizzy spell subsided, Harry realized that he could make out a white blob close to his bed. He realized that this must be Hedwig, he also notice two big wide eyes looking at him, " Oh young mister Harry Potter, you is awake, I must be going and telling Mistress that you are awake. Stay on the bed and I will be back, Sir." After saying this, the house elf popped away. The house elf reappeared a moment later and stood there watching him. Harry was about to ask the house elf where he was and where his glasses were when the door opened and a big black blob was walking toward him.

"Finally awake Potter, that's good. I healed you as best as I could. Storm helped me as much as he could. I knew something was wrong when you didn't come in the dream so I decided to go and get you. It's a good thing that I did otherwise you would be in big trouble right now." Said the mysterious person. Whoever it was was dressed in expensive black shorts with a black shirt that had whit letters that read: My Give a Damn is Busted.

"Where are we and where are my glasses? And who are you?" asked Harry. Harry looked around trying to figure out where he was but to no avail. The room was to dark and he didn't have his glasses on Harry couldn't tell if it was day or night. Harry was worried about where he was not only that but the voice sonded so fimilar to him. Harry scrunched up his face trying to figure it out.

Before he could really think about it, the mysterious person chuckled, "Really Potter don't remember me from school? Oh well, as for your glasses you Uncle broke them. We are in my manor, in Norfolk. As to who I am my name is Krystal Stoodley." She handed him a pair of glasses that she had , they would adjust to whatever he needed for a perscribtion, Harry put them on. Harry looked around saw that the walls were a light read color with white crown molding, there was four french doors that went all the way up to the ceiling to the right. He could see what looked like railings. The room was huge it was 30' by 30', straight ahead there was a small study, 2 empty deep red colored bookselfs, and a cherry colored desk. To the left was three doors. "The first door at the very left goes to the hallway, the middle is the walk in closet, the right one is the bathroom." Krystal told Harry. Harry nodded and looked at the fire place near the right door. There were two leather chairs and the floor was hardwood throughout the room. " the lights are magic they will adjust to whatever you want. My houself is named Twinkles, she will help you just call out her name and she will come. I warn you she can be a big mother hen when she wants to be. Nobody has lived here for the last four years so she has been kinda bored." Krystal told him.

"Stoodley?" Asked Harry. He continued looked around then he looked at her."Why did you take me, how did you get past the wards that are on Privet Drive?"

"I can't tell you how I got past the wards, because that would be telling too many of my secrets. But I will tell you that they do not know that you are missing my magic will be able to keep them from finding out any time soon. They will most likely find out near your birthday. Anyway have you thought anymore on what I asked you? I think that you will be shocked with what I have to tell you but first I want you to tell me what you have think." Said Krystal. She walked over to his bed and sat down on the edge.

"I think that Dumbledore has manipulated my entire life I don't think that he has my best interests at heart, and I think that he is a lying riddler. I think that he has sheltered me to think that all Slytherins are evil and that my house has all the good guys. But Dumbledore is forgetting that the person who betrayed my parents was in Gryffindor. Not only that but every year something seems to happen, and with Voldermort back you think that Dumbledore would want to train me but he doesn't. It's almost like Dumbledore wants to see how long my luck will run for." Replied Harry.

"There are many things that you don't know Harry. The first one that I am going to tell you is that you are a pureblood. Your mother was adopted into the Evans family. So the blood wards that Dumbledore have around your house either a. don't exist or, b. are just some kind of monitoring spell to watch over you and make sure you that you are doing things that he wants you to do. The second thing is that I have a strong feeling that your magic is being mostly blocked. I looked into the Dursley's finances and I found some interesting things I found out that Dumbledore has been paying them 1,000.00 a month for taking care of you even when you aren't there," at this Harry felt angry. After all he had been told that they weren't getting anything and that they were giving him things out of the kindness of their hearts. "I have also heard Dumbledore telling Ron, and Hermione to watch you and tell him everything or else they wouldn't get paid. I also think that Ginny is in on it also. I know that all of this is a lot to take in so I am going to leave you alone to think about it. And I am also going to leave my pensive so that you can view some of the things that I have seen." Having said that Krystal got up and left leaving a silver and gold looking pensive.

After a while of thinking about everything that Krystal had said Harry got up and looked into the pensive. When he came out he was mad as hell. _**I can't believe them, how dare they do this to me. I thought that they were my friends.**_ Krystal had the house-elf tell Harry that she would be up in the next couple of days so that he could think about all that she had said.

**Sorry about such a short update but I have two different English's with 13 exams each and an Accounting Test. Next chapter will have Draco, Lucius, and the goblins at the bank.**


	4. Going to the bank part 1

**I don't own anything J.K. does, so don't sue me.**

**Summary: After 5th year Harry Potter has had enough of Dumbledore's manipulations, and is going to be losing friends, making friends with enemies. New secrets about his parents. New Characters will be added. Sorry I stink with summaries please read and review. I do not have anyone betaing my story so sorry for any spelling mistakes. This will be slash HP/DM.**

_**Thoughts **_

**Telepathy **

_Parseltonge_

Chapter 4 Going to the bank and meeting someone new

"Rise and shine Potter. We have a lot to do today. We are going to go to the bank in Diagonalley then we are going to buy you some new clothes and some time in between you will meet a friend of mine from America." Krystal Stoodley said as she flung the curtains open, and the sun came shinning down into the room lighting it up instantly. In the Queen size bed Harry cracked an eye open and groaned. Harry pulled the soft blue blanket up and over his head then tried to nestle back into the bed, but he jumped up with a yelp as ice cold water came down upon him.

Harry rolled over to the side of the bed grabbed his glasses and glared at Krystal who was laughing her ass off. Harry got out of bed with nothing but a pair of green boxers on. " very funny, just wait until I come of age in a couple of weeks then I'll be getting you up like that and then we'll see whose laughing then." After Harry said this, Krystal only laughed harder. Harry huffed and walked across the room to his closet, he opened it up and made a face of disgust, all the clothes that were in there where five times to big and all had holes in them.

"Oh please Potter I won't let you be leaving here with those rags on. I brought you some of my brother's old clothes. I know that they won't fit you but I brought you a belt and these are only temporary. So here you go." Krystal told him. she got up and handed him a pair of black jeans that were only a size and a half or so off from his size, the belt was a light blue and silver that had holes in it all the way around so that you could adjust it to whatever you wanted to. Krystal had also given him a light blue t-shirt. Harry went into the massive sized bathroom (it made the prefects bathroom look small compared to it) the bathroom had three different bath tubs: one was a spa like bathtub that was 5 feet deep and 10' by 10'. It had three taps to it one gave you an oil that would change scent to whatever you want, the second gave you different color bubbles, the third tap gave you different color bubbles with scent. There was also a regular size claw tub, and then there was a three person Jacuzzi tub with jets everywhere. Then there was a shower that had 2 taps, the first tap made it like a regular shower, and the second tap made it so that water came out of three directions. There was two sinks that where very deep next to each other. They were on a wooden stand that was a deep red color. There was another door which also let to the walk in closet. Harry walked in to the bathroom and mad sure that the curtains were pulled shut. The curtains were a white color that let the sunlight in but nothing went out. Harry got dressed in the clothes that Stoodley had given him, brushed his teeth, tried to brush his hair, then walked out of the bathroom and in to his room only to find it empty.

Harry grumbled about how she couldn't even wait for him. He then went in search of Stoodley. Harry had done a lot of thinking and decided that he was going to see what each side was really trying to do in this war and then he would think more about whose side he was on. Harry had also been worried about Remus. He decided that he was going to see if Stoodley would let him use Storm to deliver a letter to Remus. Harry found Stoodley out on the porch (after he asked twinkles where she was) she was reading a newspaper from America and she had a bored look on her face. The porch was huge it ran alongside the house and was 10' wide and 45' long; it was a wooden porch that overlooked the ocean. You could smell the ocean from the porch even though it was a ways away. Harry gazed out to look at the ocean not even thinking until a voice interrupted him, "Ready to go Potter?" asked Stoodley. She looked at him with worried eyes. She knew that he was going to find out something's today that Dumbledore didn't want him to know, so soon. Harry should have been told all of this last summer when he turned fifteen, but somehow Dumbledore convinced the goblin in charge of the Potters vaults the goblin must have been given money or some other thing so that he could do this, to not tell him.

"Stoodley I think you should call me Harry," replied Harry with a goofy grin on his face.

"Then you can call me Krystal," replied Krystal with a smile on her face.

"By the way how are we going to get there without anyone knowing who I am?" Krystal got a huge grin on her face Harry held up his hands and stated backing away from her, "Never mind forget that I asked," Harry said as fast as he could and having said that Harry turned around to start running but before he could get that far a hand grabbed his arm and then they were gone.

The next second they were in a hallway of some sorts. It was all marble and the only light came from the torches that lined the wall. Harry was just about to ask her where they were when all of a sudden a huge whit door appeared it was 25' tall and a goblin walked out. Krystal shot Harry a shit eating grin. "Mister Potter we have been expecting you. Lady Stoodley said that you would be in today. Well my name is Gringork and I am the head goblin for Lady Stoodley's accounts. I am going to take you to a private room so that when the Head bank manager Rangcoock is ready which shouldn't be too long he will come to the private room. Follow me and we will be on our way." after Gringork said that he walked back through the door Harry, and Krystal followed him. Harry had so many questions going though his head all of them had to do with Krystal and what he was going to ask her. Harry had been so lost in thoughts that he never notice them being led into a brightly lit conference room which had five windows and seemed to overlook a forest. But that was impossible wasn't it? Finally Harry realized that they had stopped and looked at Krystal to find that she was looking right back at him.

"How did you get us into Gringotts? What did the goblin mean about being you head goblin? What-," Harry was cut off by Krystal whistling and getting his attention.

"How I got us here is that I am a friend of the goblins so they allow friends and friends or allies can use the white hallway? The wards around the building does not let people in that are either not being accompanied by a person wearing this ring," with that being said Krystal showed Harry the gold ring that held green gems in it and had strange writing on it. "If someone tries to enter the hallway that we came in they would end up being sent to a prison cell near the dragons or so I have heard."

"Still telling stories," Came an amused voice from the door way. The voice belonged to a teenager, he was 6'2" wearing faded blue jeans he had on a tight black t-shirt that showed off his abs, he had a black Nike sneakers, and a leather jacket that had an image of flames on it, was left unzipped. He had brown shoulder length hair and blue golden eyes, and an ear piercing.

"Really War how did you know that I was here? And what the hell are you doing in England? I thought your father and dad wouldn't let you come over here?" asked Krystal with a smile on her face and her brown eyes light up.

War (whose real name is Warren Thompson) merely rolled his eyes and said, "Well father asked me to come over and see if the others needed anything since he is over to Russia in a meeting. Dad is managing everything over in the U.S..."

"Wait a second you have two fathers how is that possible? Who are you? How do you two know each other? Who are the Others?" Asked Harry who thought that this was someone whom you didn't want to mess with.

"Okay first off introductions, Harry Potter this is Warren Thompson, or as I like to call him War." Replied Krystal, "now War you get to answer Harry's questions." Krystal said with a huge grin on her face.

"Yes I have two fathers. I am going to assume that either you are muggleborn or that you have just been living with muggles. So to start off with how you can have two fathers is that for people with creature blood like werewolf, Veela both dark and light, elf's, vampire and demon's ect… When they get together with their mate and go through the mating ritual if any is required and then they have sex the submissive of the two or three can get pregnant. After the ritual is done and they have mated they can have kids because of the magic. Their bond is strongest if they conceive while they do the mating ritual. Next question who I am since you already know, I will answer the question that you seem to want to ask about my eyes. I am a werewolf. My parents and Krystal's parents were friends and that is how we know each other. I can't tell you who the others are, sorry." Replied Warren. Warren smiled at Harry then said, "It was nice meeting you but I have to go hope to see you again. Oh and Krystal me and you need to talk soon." With that Warren left the room. Harry turned to Krystal who just lifted her eyebrow. Harry opened his mouth to ask her if she could answer as to who the others were when the goblin came in.

"Mister Potter, Lady Stoodley nice to see you. Lady Stoodley has asked for a meeting to clear up a few things. She is worried that Dumbledore has been stealing from your accounts so I am going to ask you a series of questions and I would like you to only answer yes and no okay? Harry nodded his head. "This room that we are in is spelled so that a person will tell the truth. Okay?" again Harry nodded his head.

"Alright have you ever given Albus Dumbledore permission to take items out of your school vault?" Asked the goblin.

"No," replied Harry.

"Did you ever give Dumbledore permission to take over your family vaults once you re-entered the wizarding world at age 11?" asked the goblin.

"No," replied Harry. Harry was beginning to get mad how dare Dumbledore take possessions out of his vaults.

"Did you ever give Dumbledore the right to take money out of your vaults and place it into the following vaults, Order of the Phoenix, Ronald Weasely, Ginny Weasely, Molly Weasely, Nymphandora Tonks, Albus Dumbledore, and Hermione Granger?" Asked the goblin.

"No," Harry replied.

"Did you ever hear the will of your parents?" asked the goblin.

"No," Replied Harry who was having a hard time believing this. _**How much money and possession have been stolen by Dumbledore? What else has he done? **_Thought Harry.

"Have you ever given Dumbledore permission to do anything with you accounts?" asked the goblin.

"No," replied Harry.

" Well Mister Potter I am very sorry that this has happened you see Dumbledore has filled out almost a thousand withdrawal slips with your signature on them and gotten family heirlooms, money, books, swords, portraits and other things out of your family vaults and school vault. We will find the one who allowed this to happen. Rest assured that they will be taken care of." Just then a stack of papers appeared near the goblin and his eyes got a vicious look in them. "Mister Potter, I have here a list of everything that Dumbledore has taken and to whom it went to. First off Dumbledore has taken from each vault is:

From vault 100:

30,000 Galleons

2,597 Knuts

Dumbledore gave Molly Weasely 20,000. 5,000 Galleons each to Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasely. He gave 2,597 Knuts to Ginny Weasely. Dumbledore gave Molly Weasely:

14 family necklaces

20 Bracelets

30 pairs of earrings

He gave himself the following:

Godric's Gryffindor sword

100 books from your vault

From vault 133:

1,000,000 galleons which he gave to himself

250,000 Galleons to N. Tonks

Dumbledore said that you gave him the following properties:

21 penthouse road New York, New York

199 Vegas Rd Orlando Fl

House in New Mexico

Villa in Spain

Material Items

4 Desk sets

100 trinkets

It also states that he tried to give Remus Lupin 100,000,000 Galleons but he refused.

Vault 209:

25,987,324 Galleons for the Order of the Phoenix members

1,000,000 Galleons he gave to Fudge

30,000,000 for Himself

A yearly withdrawal to Ronald Weasely, Ginny Weasely, Hermione Granger, Molly Weasely, N. Tonks each of 10,000 Galleons

10 trunks for Dumbledore himself

Several journals from your ancestors

Vault 501

157,389,254 Galleons for himself

2,500 books to Hermione Granger

Ronald Weasely he gave him a quiditch pitch next to the Weasely's home

Now for the things that you currently do have:

Vault 100

75,000 Galleons

25,986 Knuts

11,339 Sickles

28 Female Necklaces

10 Men's Necklaces

50 Bracelets

60 Pair of earrings

20 Ladies rings

15 Men's rings

1 property which is Godric's Hallow which is here in England

Vault 133:

250,000,000 Galleons

12,399,810 Knuts

1,238,987 Sickles

4 properties which are in the following state Florida, California, Tennessee, and Maine

Vault 209

102,987,531 galleons

9,987,763 Knuts

638,792 Sickles

10 pensive from different family members

A Quiditch camp for teenagers and Young Adults in America

A Green house that makes a lot of potion ingredients, and houses magical animals in America

Vault 501

587,872,789 Galleons

372,198,452 Knuts

25,782,398 Sickles

A school for magic in England for those who cannot afford to go to Hogwarts.

Portraits

30 trunks from relatives

The Last vault is your school vault which has 300,000 galleons. Your father's journal and your father's trunk.

_**I can't believe Dumbledore took all those things that belong to me and said that I gave him permission to take these things out. Did he really think that he would never get caught? Did he think that when I became of age that he **__**could continue or that I wouldn't notice? **_Before Harry could continue with these thoughts the goblin interrupted. "He also made up a marriage contract with Molly Weasely for you and Ginny Weasely. In it, it states that you will marry her and she will have complete control over your accounts. I take it that you didn't know about this," said the goblin.

Harry whose face was beet red from anger yelled, " you're damn right I didn't sign that why would I when I don't even know what sex I like. How the hell was he able to take out so much money? I just don't understand." said harry whose anger had mostly left him when he yelled it all out. Harry put his head in his hands and sighed. He couldn't believe everything that Dumbledore had taken from him. "Doesn't Dumbledore have enough of his own money why does he have to take mine? I guess Hermione and Ron really weren't my friends. And why was Dumbledore making a marriage contract up with Ginny for?" _**Probably to make sure that I stayed on the light side. This is so messed up.**_

_"We will be getting everything that was stolen from back in to your accounts. It will take some time to find all the paper work from over the years but I will find it and then you can decide what action you would like to take. Now onto the matter of the disappearance of your godfather Sirius Black," said the goblin._

**Thanks for all the reviews I might not be able to make any updates for at least two weeks. ****Please review. Thanks Kris21.**


	5. going to the bank part 2

**I don't own anything J.K. does, so don't sue me.**

**Summary: After 5th year Harry Potter has had enough of Dumbledore's manipulations, and is going to be losing friends, making friends with enemies. New secrets about his parents. New Characters will be added. Sorry I stink with summaries please read and review. I do not have anyone betaing my story so sorry for any spelling mistakes. This will be slash HP/DM.**

_**Thoughts **_

**Telepathy **

_Parseltonge_

"What do you mean the disappearance of Sirius. He fell through the veil. Everyone has told me that that is the veil of death." Harry said.

"Well whoever told you that is wrong. First the veil of death is in China, it was given to them from the dark elves. The veil that is here is the veil of lost souls; it was mainly designed for creatures that needed help in finding their mates. It was a tradition that died out hundreds of years ago. It was made be the elves, there was an alliance going on and creatures back then were not feared, the creatures were having trouble finding their mates so the elves made the veil. The person while in there will see who their mate is. There is normally someone on the other side of the veil that says a spell in which it will bring back the person that went in." explained Krystal. The goblin nodded his head, in the background. "it is hard to say whether Dumbledore knew about this or not. Most of the ministry officials don't know what the veil is used for. The only people that can get the person that went in there out is if they are blood related, related to the other mate, or if the person that went into the veil is considered family."

"That's right Mr. Potter, you are related to Sirius Black by a blood adoption that your father asked for. Your mother did not want it to be done because Dumbledore didn't want that to happen. When you turn sixteen we will find out what kind of creature blood is in you. There is nothing to worry about. You will find out if you have a mate also."

"What do you mean creature blood; I thought that the Black's and Potter's were Pureblood?"Asked Harry.

"Well there was a time when having Creatures in their family was a big honor. Even now when they say Pureblood they mean someone who has had magic in their family with no interruption with that. It could be all witches and wizards or it could be a mix." Said Krystal. "Don't worry about that right now, now I am going to take you to a mall in America and take you shopping."

Harry looked like he wanted to protest but seeing that he wasn't going to get anywhere by protesting he just nodded his head. They said goodbye to the goblin and then they headed to the floo section of Gringotts.

Sorry for taking so long in updating and for the short chapter will update soon. This weekend hopefully. Let me know what you think. I went back and made a few corrections. Does anyone know how to spell gimwald palace? Please review.


End file.
